


Mío

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Español, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mientras Peter duerme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Tony Stark, Sleep Sex, Smut, Starker, Tony Feels, Tony se mastruba encima de Peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Tony tuvo un largo viaje de negocios lejos de su hogar (Peter) por lo que no pudo describir el júbilo que sintió al entrar a su habitación y encontrar a su arácnido pequeño dormido en su cama, con una de sus camisas puestas y esos ajustados boxers que siempre lo volvían loco.Sexo explícito con cantidades obscenas de material cursi.Están advertid@s ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Mío

**Author's Note:**

> ...We were lost in the middle  
> Like bottles in the ocean  
> But we found one another  
> Like the answer to a question  
> Like words to a love song  
> Like a river to the red sea
> 
> Finding you was so hard,  
> But loving you is easy...
> 
> Austin Mahone -Loving you is easy

-Entiendo, sí. Mañana a las 4:00pm de acuerdo. Hasta entonces, buenas noches a ti también.- Tony colgó y maldijo por lo bajo. Acababa de salir de una conferencia y ya le habían agendado otra.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se adentró en su suite. Se masajeó el cuello y soltó un fuerte bostezó. Estaba agotado, había tenido una semana ajetreada. Conferencias, costos, auditorias, asuntos legales, asuntos políticos; Tony estaba al límite, si miraba otra forma de regularización fiscal iba literalmente a vomitar.

Se desató la corbata y la dejó caer en el suelo, se desabotonó la camisa y se dirigió a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso frío de jugo de manzana. Suspiró fastidiado, de no ser porque sentía que tenía un taladro dentro de la cabeza se habría servido whiskey.

Se sentó en el banco más cercano y se masajeó la cienes. En el lapso de siete días había estado en al menos cuatro países diferentes, pactando acuerdos, firmando contratos y tomando decisiones importantes para la compañía, lejos de su hogar y lejos de Peter (Que para Tony ambos resultaban ser lo mismo).

Tomó su Starkphone y buscó su nombre entre sus contactos, sonrió al ver la foto de contacto que el chico sin permiso había puesto en su teléfono, era una foto de Tony cargando a Peter sobre su espalda, sonriendo hacia la cámara. Paseó su dedo sobre la imagen, debatiéndose sí llamarlo o no, finalmente optó por no hacerlo, era muy tarde y Peter probablemente se encontraba dormido.

Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa y respiró profundo. Necesitaba a su Peter, no era una expresión cursi, su cuerpo literalmente  _necesitaba_  a Peter. Besos, abrazos, sexo, se conformaba con sólo sujetar su mano, cualquier cosa que le permitiera entrar en contacto con él.

Antes de partir el chico se había encargado de darle una despedida memorable, se la había chupado durante horas. Tony se había corrido tantas veces en su garganta que Peter probablemente aún podría saborear a su mentor en su boca. Esa idea lo puso duro como roca.

Genial. Ahora estaba frustrado, estresado y encima de todo, caliente.

Maldijo por lo bajo una vez más y de un trago se terminó el vaso para después se dirigirse a su cuarto.

Se descalzó sin importarle donde cayeran sus zapatos y calcetines, casi podía escuchar el regaño de Pepper por ello; se encargaría de recoger su ropa la mañana siguiente, de momento sólo ansiaba acostarse en su cama y tratar de dormir. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y colgó su camisa en la perilla, se dispuso a quitarse la camiseta interior cuando se encontró una confortante sorpresa.

_Vaya, vaya... que tenemos aquí_. Pensó el millonario, gustoso.

Peter, en su cama, dormido; con una de sus camisas puesta, botones abiertos y mangas adorablemente largas cubriéndole manos, llevaba puestos unos exquisitos boxers ajustados y una expresión de inocente calma en el rostro.

Tony se lamió los labios, percibió sabor a manzana que pronto sería sustituido por dulce cereza.

Se desabotonó el pantalón, se bajó la bragueta, se sacó la polla y hambriento caminó hacia su chico especial.

A pesar de su edad, Tony no era un hombre que tuviera dificultad para tener erecciones, pero cuando se trataba de Peter, estaba duro en cuestión de instantes. Para cuando había alcanzado los pies de la cama su polla se encontraba palpitante en su puño, venas marcadas y punta goteando líquido pre-eyaculatorio sobre el cobertor.

Necesitaba con urgencia a su Peter.

Se subió a la cama, primero una rodilla sobre el colchón, luego la otra, después un puño, luego el otro, gateó hasta estar con sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura y ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, encima de él pero sin dejar caer su peso; con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. El chico había tenido una semana de exámenes finales muy pesada, por lo que no quería interrumpir su descanso. Peter merecía reposo, merecía calma. Peter lo merecía todo.

Todo lo que Tony pudiera darle y todo lo que no.

Con cuidado, apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente. Enternecido y al mismo tiempo fascinado de que alguien tan perfecto como Peter siquiera pudiera existir.

-Fri, estado del señor Parker, por favor.- Susurró Tony.

-El señor Parker se encuentra en estado de sueño fase 3.- susurró la máquina, de regreso.

-Gracias Fri.-

Acercó su nariz al cuello del chico, la punta apenas rozando su suave piel, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, disfrutando la esencia. Olor a Peter tocó sus pulmones y sintió su boca prácticamente convertirse en agua. La ausencia y distancia sólo acrecentaban su deseo de Peter.

Su viaje de negocios había sido largo y tortuoso, ambos habían estado tan ocupados que no tuvieron tiempo de comunicarse, Tony jamás presionaría a Peter a contestarle estando tan ocupado por la escuela y Peter por su parte tampoco haría lo mismo.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la erizada piel del chico reaccionando al leve toque de Tony. El núbil cuerpo de Peter siempre reactivo ante hasta el más sencillo tacto, lo cual era de esperarse, Peter era nuevo en cuanto a amor y deseo. Su carne, aunque ya no era impoluta, aún era inexperimentada.

El sexo era un camino que Tony había recorrido de ida y vuelta miles de veces, pero para Peter era una práctica completamente nueva, práctica en la que el millonario lo introdujo magistralmente. Para Tony, el recordar que él fue el primero en tocarlo, en hacerle sentir el verdadero placer de fornicar, en tomar su inocencia y convertirla en prohibido éxtasis, siempre llenaba de orgullo su pecho y encendía flamas en sus pantalones.

Había marcado al chico, incluso si después terminaban (Que jamás querría eso) Tony siempre sería el hombre que desvirgó a Peter y eso era algo que nadie más podría cambiar. Una parte de Peter siempre sería de Tony. A diferencia de Tony, quien siempre sería cien por ciento de Peter.

De pies a cabeza.

De alma a cuerpo.

Todo para él.

Le besó suavemente la barbilla y luego los labios, manteniendo sus movimientos lentos e imperceptibles. Conteniéndose, para que su lujuria no perturbara su sueño. Deslizó sus dedos por el centro expuesto de Peter, desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, piel suave y músculos firmes, Peter era un deleite tanto para los ojos de Tony como para sus dedos. Se permitió explorar un poco más abajo, al llegar al elástico de los boxers del chico, metió su pulgar y luego el resto de sus dedos y muy despacio bajó la prenda, liberando su erección.

La respiración de Tony se agitó. Tenía a su chico especial semidesnudo debajo de él, inconsciente y vulnerable. Expuesto sólo para él. Tomó su propio miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo muy despacio aprovechándose de la inconsciencia de su pupilo. Tony no sintió la más mínima culpa, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había despertado con los labios de Peter alrededor de su polla o con su mano dentro de la ropa interior del sonriente chico, empapada de semen. Al chico también le gustaba juguetear con el cuerpo de su mentor más seguido de lo que tendía a admitir. Y Tony no podría estar más encantado al respecto.

Abusaban del cuerpo del otro constantemente, despiertos o dormidos.

Tony exprimió su miembro de base a punta y una vez en el glande, rodeó el orificio con su pulgar, atrapando el líquido resultante en su dedo. Soltó su polla y guió su mano al rostro del chico; deslizó su húmedo pulgar sobre su labio inferior, empapándolo de líquido pre seminal. Observó el brillo resultante sobre su carne rosada, no sabía si limpiarlo con su lengua o dejar que se secara en su labio, ambas ideas le fascinaban, finalmente optó por limpiarlo con un beso.

Tony era un hombre sucio y perverso.

Regresó su mano a su polla y aplicó caricias un poco más rápidas, con cuidado de no gemir muy fuerte.   
Si Peter estuviera despierto Tony le ordenaría que fuera él quien lo masturbara; Peter siendo el chico rebelde que era, habría ignorado la orden y habría ido directo a chuparle la polla, mostrando cuan ansioso estaba por complacer a su mentor.

Los músculos en los muslos de Tony se contrajeron ante ese pensamiento y la cama se movió bajo sus rodillas.

El chico lo sintió y se revolvió en el lugar.

-¿Mmmm...tny?- Musitó Peter adormilado.

-Shhh...- Tony murmuró con gentileza contra la cien del muchacho. -Todo está en orden, vuelve a dormir, pequeño.-

-Hmmm...- Peter musitó desde el limbo entre el sueño y la conciencia.

-Shhh... descansa.- Le besó la frente. -Descansa, Pitt.-

Sintió a Peter relajarse bajo su cuerpo.

-Buen chico...- Le congratuló mientras se acariciaba la polla. -Muy buen chico...-

Tony posó sus labios en la mejilla izquierda de Peter.

-Tan bueno y obediente...- el millonario comenzó a mover las caderas, muy despacio, follando su puño. -Tan perfecto.-

Abandonó su rostro y enterró su cara en el cuello de Peter. Plantó delicados besos sobre su carótida, mientras apresuraba el ritmo de su mano sobre sí mismo. Tony sujetaba su miembro con tanta fuerza que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que trataba de arrancárselo.

-Mi chico especial.- musitó con cada jalada. -Tan Hermoso, tan perfecto, tan...- Su polla punzo y Tony ahogó un jadeó. -Tan mío...-

La otra mano de Tony exploró el torso de Peter, por debajo de su camisa, disfrutando el calor de su piel.

-Vistiendo la ropa de Papi sin permiso ¿uh?- Tony sonrió. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Me extrañaste tanto que necesitaste venir hasta aquí y acurrucarte en mi cama, usar mi camisa y vestir mi ropa interior?-

A ese punto Tony ya había dejado caer varias gotas de líquido pre seminal sobre la polla de Peter.

-O al saber que volvería esta noche decidiste venir y esperarme, sabiendo lo loco que me pone verte en mi ropa, sabiendo que simplemente me subiría y tomaría lo que necesito de ti.-

Tony miró hacia abajo y observó su miembro rojo y palpitante en contraste con el rosado e inmóvil de Peter.

-Eres perverso, Pitt ¿Lo sabías? Me tienes entre tus manos y lo sabes perfectamente.- Beso en sus labios. -Abusas de tu poder sobre mí y me encant... ahh-

Tony tomó la almohada al lado de Peter en su apretado puño, venas saltadas desde el dorso de su mano hasta su bicep. Estaba a punto de explotar.

-Soy un hombre al que le gusta mantener el control de todo, no le permito esta clase de poder a nadie, esto es sólo para ti Peter, porque eres mío. Todo mío.-

Dilatar... contraer... Tony estaba listo para soltar su carga.

-Me voy a correr en tu polla Pitt, voy a empaparla de mí; voy a marcarte, pequeño. Mañana despertarás con la cremita especial de papi entre tus muslos.-

Su mano se movía con la mayor velocidad que los músculos de su brazo le permitieron.

-Todo esto... para ti... tú...- Tony ya no era capaz de hablar con coherencia. El orgasmo no se lo permitió. -Mi... mierda...-

Y sucedió. Densos disparos cayeron sobre el miembro de Peter, sobre sus muslos y parte de su abdomen.

-Oh... Peter...- Tony siseó al mismo tiempo que los espasmos prácticamente le apuñalaban el abdomen. Mientras el chico dormía sin darse cuenta del hombre maduro desarmándose por él.

Por un momento, Peter se volvió una mancha borrosa bajo Tony, el millonario sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, el placer era demasiado para ser soportable. Una vez que terminó Tony permaneció quieto, con sus labios en la frente del chico, temblando como un puberto ante su primer orgasmo.

Observó la polla de Peter, brillosa bajo el perlado semen de Tony, empapada de punta a base. Tony jamás había presenciado imagen más erótica, o eso pensaba siempre hasta que después volvía a ver a Peter.

Con manos temblorosas tomó el elástico de sus boxers y los subió por las piernas del chico hasta ponerlos en su lugar, cubriendo la polla empapada de Peter bajo la tela. Tony se inclinó y plantó el más gentil de los besos sobre el bulto en la entrepierna de su muchacho, causando un estremecimiento por todo su inconsciente cuerpo.

Se dejó caer a su lado en la cama y suspiró aliviado, sintiéndose cien kilos más ligero. Su polla, aliviada más no satisfecha descansó dura y erecta sobre su abdomen. Tony disfrutó de la silenciosa sensación de calma que enserio necesitaba después de tanto trabajo. No podía recordar los problemas que lo agobiaron durante la semana, sólo podía pensar en Peter y en lo afortunado que era de tenerlo en la misma cama.

Como era de costumbre cada vez que Peter sentía el peso de Tony del otro lado de la cama, inmediatamente rodeó el torso del hombre con sus brazos y entrelazó su pierna con la suya. Enterró su rostro en su pecho e hizo un pequeño sonidito de contentamiento. El chico intuitivamente se aferraba a su mentor como un koala a su árbol. Incluso en la inconciencia Peter necesitaba de Tony tanto como Tony de él.

El hombre rió por lo bajo y dejó caer su brazo sobre el chico, atrayéndolo más a él. Le besó la coronilla pasó su nariz por el borde de su fría oreja.

-Buenas noches Pitt.- Murmuró con gentileza mientras sujetaba al muchacho entre sus brazos.

No recibió respuesta, Peter estaba bajo varías densas capas de profundo sueño. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Tony para alcanzarlo.

Antes de someterse a su cansancio Tony musitó un  _te amo_  contra su cabello.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos ;)


End file.
